User blog:Copypacercopypacer/Majapahit Warrior VS Zulu Warrior
Majapahit was a vast archipelagic empire based on the island of Java from 1293 to around 1500. Majapahit reached its peak of glory during the era of Hayam Wuruk, whose reign from 1350 to 1389 marked by conquest which extended through Southeast Asia. His achievement is also credited to his prime minister, Gajah Mada. According to the Nagarakretagama (Desawarñana) written in 1365, Majapahit was an empire of 98 tributaries, stretching from Sumatra to New Guinea; consisting of present day Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia, Brunei, southern Thailand, the Philippines, and East Timor, although the true nature of Majapahit sphere of influence is still the subject of studies among historians. Majapahit was one of the last major empires of the region and is considered to be one of the greatest and most powerful empires in the history of Indonesia and Southeast Asia, one that is sometimes seen as the precedent for Indonesia's modern boundaries. Its influence extended beyond the modern territory of Indonesia and has been a subject of many studies. VS The Zulu warrior at the time of Rorke's Drift was not a professional soldier, but was a formidable foe nonetheless. The Zulus were a citizen army called up in times of war although all Zulu men were required to do military service when they reached the age of 19 until the age of 40 when they were allowed to marry and went on the Zulu reserve list. The Zulu military organization was far from primiative, with an army, or Impi, made up of regiments called amabutho made up of men of similar age from all over the kingdom. WHO..IS.......THE DEADLIEST!!! Weapons: Long range: Bow and arrow (Majapahit) vs Isijula (zulu) Medium range: Spear (Majapahit) vs assegai (zulu) close range: Niabor (Majapahit) vs club (zulu) special: Kris (Majapahit) vs zulu axe (zulu) special 2: Pencak silat/martial art (Majapahit) vs poison spit (zulu) Long range GandewaThe gandewa is a bow, though it is more often referred to as a busar or busur today. It was a common hunting weapon even among the region's aboriginal tribes (orang asal), but was later replaced by the senapang or rifle. VS Ishlangu is a pole weapon used for throwing or hurling, usually a light spear or javelin made of wood and pointed with iron. close range A Knobkierie, also spelled knobkerrie, knopkierie or knobkerry, is a form of club used mainly in Southern and Eastern Africa. Typically they have a large knob at one end and can be used for throwing at animals in hunting or for clubbing an enemy's head.1 The knobkierie is carved from a branch thick enough for the knob, with the rest being whittled down to create the shaft. The name derives from the Afrikaans word knop, meaning knot or ball and the Nama (one of the Khoekhoe languages) word kierie, meaning cane or walking stick. The name has been extended to similar weapons used by the natives of Australia, the Pacific islands and other places. Knobkieries were an indispensable weapon of war, particularly among southern Nguni tribes such as the Zulu (as the iwisa) and the Xhosa. Knobkieries was occasionally used during World War I.23 The weapon also being carried by British soldiers in Siegfried Sassoon's fictionalised autobiography. VS Niabor It has a convex edge and concave back broadening towards the tip so that so that the center of gravity lies at the point. The edge curves in a faint curve towards the tip. The blade usually has one or more broken hollow sections and no midrib. They are usually not decorated. In some versions, a nose-shaped projection is forged to the blade, which is seated on the cutting edge. This projection serves as a kind of parry and finger guard is called Kundieng. It is typical of these swords. Below the finger guard of the blade is rectangular. This place is called Sangau. Between the finger guard and the hilt is called Temporian. The hilt is made of antler or deer horn, just as like the Mandau. The pommel is carved in the traditional way and are never decorated with animal hair. Medium range Javanese spear The tombak is a lance while the lembing is a spear. Both terms are often used interchangeably but tombak actually refers to non-missile weapons which are circular at the base of the blade, rather than spatulate. Lembing can be used for either a spear or javelin. Early spears were made entirely of wood. The steel-tipped spear was one of the main weapons used by soldiers in Southeast Asia, along with the kris, sword and shield. A common variant is the tombak benderang which has red-dyed horse hair attached near the blade. Contrary to the western misconception that it is used to distract opponents, the horse-hair's true purpose is to prevent the enemy's blood from dripping onto the handle. Tombak can vary considerably in length and come in a wide range of blade shapes, often of Chinese derivation. VS The assegai This weapon is otherwise known as the iklwa or ixwa, after the sound that was heard as it was withdrawn from the victim's wound.needed It was used as a stabbing weapon during mêlée attacks. The traditional spear was not discarded but was used for a softening range attack on enemy formations before closing in for close quarters battle with the assegai. This tactical combination originated during Shaka's military reforms. Special The kris is an asymmetrical dagger with distinctive blade-patterning achieved through alternating laminations of iron and nickelous iron (pamor).3 While most strongly associated with the culture of Indonesia the kris is also indigenous to Malaysia, Thailand, Brunei and Singapore. It is known as kalis in the southern Philippines. The kris is famous for its distinctive wavy blade, although many have straight blades as well. Kris have been produced in many regions of the Indonesian archipelago for centuries, but nowhere — although the island of Bali comes close — is the kris so embedded in a mutually-connected whole of ritual prescriptions and acts, ceremonies, mythical backgrounds and epic poetry as in Central Java.4 As a result, in Indonesia the kris is commonly associated with Javanese culture, although other ethnicities such as Balinese, Sundanese, Madurese, Banjar and Malay people are familiar with the weapon as part of their culture. VS The Zulu axe had a half-moon shaped blade made of iron, attached to a straight wooden handle.Like most axes, it was a two-handed chopping weapon. The handle could also be used for blocking, while the shape of the blade would have allowed the user to hook an enemy's weapon the it, although this was not shown in the simulation. Special 2 Pencak silat is an umbrella term for the martial arts of Indonesia. The leading organization of pencak silat in Indonesia is IPSI (Ikatan Pencak Silat Indonesia, meaning Pencak Silat Association of Indonesia). Its a martial art similar to Eskrima and Kung fu that utilizes hand to hand combat and weapons fighting. VS Posion spit he Spit of Poison is a distraction technique using poisonous herbs mixed with saliva. It was the Special Weapon of Shaka Zulu. Setting: Jungle Category:Blog posts Category:Battles of the Month Category:Battles Category:Ancient Warriors